Kyosuke Higachi
| birth_place = Ushizu, Saga, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | family = | billed = Ushizu, Saga. | trainer = DREAM Puroresu Dojo | website= | debut = 2017 | retired = }} Kyosuke Higachi is a Japanese professional wrestler currently signed to DREAM Puroresu under his real name romanized as Kyosuke Higachi. He is currently on excursion at Gamma Pro in the United States. Early Life: Higachi was born on October 13, 1997, in the special ward of Ushizu in Saga, Japan. He is the son of DREAM Puroresu chairman Takao Higachi (also known under his ring name of "Chairman Takao"). Professional Wrestling career: DREAM Puroresu (2017 - 2019): Higachi made his professional wrestling debut for DREAM Puroresu's developmental territory DREAM Chasers on April 22, 2017, losing to YO! YO! Tanaka at the DREAM Chasers 5. He then made his debut for DREAM Puroresu main roster at Road to New Divide 2017 on May 4, as a "young lion", losing to fellow young lion Yoshinobu Nakamura. Throughout the following months, Higachi would split his time between DREAM Puroresu's main roster and DREAM Chasers. Higachi would compete in the 2018 GANBATTLE! Rookies Tournament, losing to YO! YO! Tanaka in the finals. Following the tournament, Higachi developed more character as he would start jumping opponents before the bell, kicking them while they're down and verbally insulting them, venting frustrations after losing to the once referee now breakdancing gimmicked Tanaka. He would break away from wearing the traditional Young Lion's all-black attire for an all-red attire and would start breaking away from normal Young Lion traditions, including growing out his hair and facial hair. Higachi started delivering scathing promos post matches, proclaiming he is the son of higher powers within the company and shouldn't have had to jump through so many hoops for so long just to get noticed. It was revealed much later Higachi was the son of Chairman Takao (who had withheld his surname from his stage name for years). The disgruntled Higachi became a very infamous young lion, refusing to partake in the multi-man tag team matches or simply limiting his time in them, showing off before tagging out and actively not helping his tag team partners. This lead to a dispute with DREAM veteran Kazuma Fujitora, slapping the veteran to make a tag. This led to a post-match argument where Fujitora challenged Higachi to teach him some respect, while Higachi stated it's time he moved out of the light of a young lion and took his place as the ascending ace. Higachi would be defeated by Fujitora, who commended him post-match for his potential and effort, offering the young lion a handshake of endorsement, only for Higachi to leave the ring. Following this, news broke Higachi demanded to be let on learning excursion so he could one day return to be the ace of DREAM Puroresu. He was granted this excursion, sent to American promotion Gamma Pro through relations with Gamma Pro Head-Trainer Finnegan Wakefield. In-Wrestling: *'Finishing Moves:' **''Hazard Trigger'' (Single underhook lift dropped into a single knee facebuster) **''Heart-Under-Blade'' (Standing Koji Clutch) *'Signature Moves:' **''99% Death'' (Ki Krusher) **''100% Death'' (Running corner Ki Krusher) **''101% Death'' (Avalanche Ki Krusher) **''Acerola-Orion'' (Superkick to a kneeled opponent) **Boston Crab **Butterfly Suplex **Celtic Knot **Cradle throw into the apron **Double Underhook Backbreaker **Dropkick **Fireman's Carry Gutbuster **''Galick Gun'' (Running Shotgun Dropkick) **Gordbuster **Half Nelson Backbreaker **Jumping calf kick **Koppu Kick **Pendulum Backbreaker **Rope-assist Enzugiri **Uranage Backbreaker *'Nicknames:' **The Skyward Prince *'Entrance Music:' **"F" by Maximum the Hormone